


Light A Match

by Aut189



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abduction, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, F/M, Hurt Cheryl Blossom, Kidnapping, Mystery, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Character Death, Protective Toni Topaz, Soft Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Worried FP Jones II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: Everywhere she went she was known as Fire. Cheryl Blossom rocked red, displayed fire in her soul. That was until the day she met Toni. That girl changed her world. They started dating towards the end of sophomore year and had been going steady until a wicked from her past came back to haunt her one last final time.What happens if Cheryl’s lies catch up to her and somebody gets hurt? Toni enlists Cheryl’s adopted family to come find her.Will the clock strike before she can save Cheryl from her kidnapper’s clutches?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: June 8th, 2019

Cheryl awoke late that night with a bang against her window pane. The sound caused her to jump and look out the window. Ever since she met Toni; her life was happier, less mayhem. There was many things she'd gotten through since Jason's death. 

She gained a new family; Betty, Alice, Polly, the twins, FP, Jughead and Jellybean. FP and Alice adopted her a few years ago, she was surprised by the news and couldn't believe it. 

"Wait, you're serious!" She stated, eyes widening in shock. "You guys want me to be your adopted daughter?"

Alice nodded her head as she curled into FP's body," Of course, Cheryl! You're family!" Cheryl's eyes blurred with tears. 

"Wow..." She took a step back," Yes I'll be your daughter!" She exclaimed, seconds later she was wrapped in by their arms. 

FP smiles," Welcome to the family, Kid."

Now Cheryl walked to the window and then felt a hand wrapped around her mouth, suffocating the oxygen from her lungs and falling into the an unknown pair of arms. 

Cheryl gets a good look at the person before her vision blurred into nothing," It's you!" She screamed until her mouth falls shut, turning the darkness into her playground.  

Six hours later, Toni walks into the house after a long shift from The Wyrm. Her heels were aching, her shoulders spazzing from lack of sleep and lately her eyes felt heavy. 

Over the past three years, Toni married Cheryl with FP's permission. She was so nervous she remembered the day just like it was yesterday. 

Toni walked into FP’s Sheriff office, nerves aching from her head to her toes. She knocked on the door with her knuckles jittering against the hollow wooden door. 

“Come on.” She heard him call, she opened the door. FP was seated in a office chair, typing in a report,“Toni, what brings this surprise visit?” FP asked with an openly surprised reaction. 

Toni’s face seemed quickly stressed,” Uh, um... I’m here to ask you something or more like your permission....” oh great this isn’t going to go well, she thought to herself. 

FP smiled brightly at her, standing up from his chair and greeted her properly by a warm hug. “Okay, What is it, Toni?”

Her feet shift nervously as she released herself from the hug,” I— I would like to ask if I could have your permission to marry Cheryl...”

He engulfs her into a friendly hug,” Welcome to family, Toni!”

Toni stares at him for a second,” Wait what seriously? Just like that. I-i had a whole speech prepared.” 

He shakes his head at her and chuckles softly,” It’s fine. I figured this day would come. Come on, Toni, you guys have been together for two and half years. I knew this was gonna happen. Alice has been bugging me about planning weddings ever since ours.”

“Oh thank you! And, let me propose first, Alice.” She chuckled along. 

She noticed the lights were off, figuring out that Cheryl had gone to sleep early. She walked down the hall, stepping lightly, trying not to make too much noise. 

“Cher?” She called softly as she reached over the bed. She pressed before of her palms on the mattress,” Cher, I’m home.”

She began to worry when she didn’t hear anything,” Cheryl!” She screamed,” It’s not funny! Please answer me!”

She flicked on the lights, let out a scream that caused her to fall to ground,” Oh my god! Cheryl!”

She dialed the police, then alerted her family while trying to keep it together. All she knew was someone took her wife and she had to find who was responsible.


	2. Game Alight

Chapter 2: Game Alight

Time hasn’t moved since Cheryl disappeared on the eighth of June. Toni sipped at her fifth cup of coffee, anxiously tapping her fingers against the police report. 

It only had been six hours since the cops started searching. They asked if Cheryl had any enemies. Toni couldn’t remember. Her father dead, Mother in-prisoned for the Griffins & Gargoyle game. 

“Toni?” She heard a voice behind, she shifted in her chair, and put a face to the name. 

“FP...” Her voice soft, drained from lack of sleep. She hadn’t slept in hours. 

FP slowly approached her, he walked over to the desk, gently took the cup from her hands and set it down. He then took her shaky hand into his and gives her a small smile. 

It was faint, but it gave her some assurance. She needed it right now; more than he does. 

He was sleeping when he heard his phone ring, he slowly reached over sleeping Alice and brought the phone to his ear. 

“Hello?” 

On the other line, He could hear sniffling, he checked the caller ID and instantly there was a pit forming in his stomach. 

“Toni? Can you tell me why you are crying? Are you alright?” 

“FP... Cheryl’s been taken!” She cried out, FP abruptly jumped out of bed. 

“What?!” His voice roared, causing Alice to awake. “What do you mean she’s been taken?” 

Alice looked over at her husband with worried eyes, she just sat back and listened to the sobbing on the other side of the phone. 

“I don’t know! I walked in after my shift and then I went to bed room, turned on the lights and— There was blood on the floor..” Alice’s stomach rolls at that. 

FP finally clears his throat,” We will right there, Toni. Stay put!”

Toni gave a sad smile back,” The police haven’t found anything yet.”

FP takes a seat next to her, pulling her into his arms,” They will I promise, Toni. She will come back home.”

Toni wanted to believe him. She should believe him; she always has. He lead her through the Serpents. He became her moral model. He left her become his family. He’s her family. 

“This doesn’t make sense! Cheryl doesn’t have any enemies! She would’ve told me!” She knew that Cheryl trusted her and she wouldn’t lie to her. 

FP stayed quite as she argued that the cops weren’t doing anything and only focusing on themselves. 

“These cops are worse than Riverdale.” That was true. FP believed they were too. When he was Sherriff for Riverdale. 

He tried to keep everything in check; his wife had been selling Fizzle Rocks behind his back, his son and his friends were part of a charade made by Penelope Blossom. It had been a rough two years. 

Things settled down after that. Him and Alice finally got together and a year later got married. The kids seemed okay with it. 

Shortly after that, Him and Alice adopted Cheryl; now that she was missing caused him such pain. He loved her like his own. He ignored the fact she was born a Blossom. It wasn’t her fault she was born into that incest bred pool as Alice calls it. 

“Agreed.” He slightly chuckled, causing Toni to crack a small laugh before she went silent again. 

X—x 

Toni’s phone blared as she exited the shower. Billie Eilish’s Lovely played as she toweled herself off. Toni tried to sing along; she did but the music only made her cry. 

She slid against the outside of the shower door, tears sliding down her cheeks, coating her towel that loosely fell from her steamed body. 

She could hear Cheryl’s sweet tone singing along and aiming for the highest note in her head as the song played. 

She missed Cheryl so much. This wasn’t the plan. She wanted Cheryl’s arms around, her lips kissing hers softly and to hear her soft voice again. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door,” Antoinette, It’s Veronica let me in.”

With hesitation, Toni unlocked the door, scooting away, wiping at her tears with a lazy swipe of her hand. Veronica’s face softened when she caught a glimpse of Toni’s tear stricken cheeks. 

“Oh Toni...” She says with a soft empathic voice. 

Toni starts sobbing again, curling her face into her knees. Veronica quickly scurries across the bathroom and engulfs her into a hug. “Shhh, Toni... we will find her.” She whispers calmly into her ears.


	3. May 15th

Chapter 3: May 15th

May 15th 2019

Cheryl’s phone buzzed against the hard surface. Her eyes slowly narrowed and her hands drew her fingers to wrap around her phone. She hadn’t told Toni that she had received threatening text messages and letters since February. 

She unlocked her phone with her passcode as her fingers trembled. She doesn’t know where or who it is coming from. She is in constant fear. 

Unknown: Cheryl, sweetheart, your days have been numbered. You have three weeks to come up with money or we come for Ms. Topaz. 

Cheryl: No, I’ll have the money before then. Meet at the bridge?

Unknown: All 10g’s?

Cheryl: Yes, all Ten Grand. Now, leave her alone. She’s not part of this!

Unknown: I’d be careful if I were you Blossom, you owe me. You bled my money dry and you know what your punishment if I don’t get what I’m owed.

Cheryl’s hands shook violently as tears fell from her eyes. She hadn’t meant to piss them off. She only did it to protect her Blossom earnings. 

Cheryl: I know. And I will have it by Tuesday at dusk. 

Unknown: Tuesday at DUSK. No later, or well you know...

—xx—

June 14th 2019

Toni re-read the statements that FP had provided for her. Since the investigation was transfer over to Riverdale County Sheriff’s department, FP had taken over. Her head was spinning with the new information. She couldn’t believe what she was reading. What had Cheryl been hiding behind her back? She had many questions and one of them remained unanswered.

Who took her girlfriend? That question had been bugging her since June 8th. It only had been the fourth day in their investigation. FP looked over their bank records or transfers she could’ve made to this individual. 

Betty had a strong alibi. On June 8th, She was helping Veronica with La Bonne Nuit as a bar tender. Veronica was shortened on her staff that night, swamped with customers. Betty offered to take on a shift and didn’t come home until Five A.M. 

As for Jughead Jones, He was in Heartland, Canada with Archie. FP confirms that he chatted his son around eight o’clock. Jellybean needed help with homework and he had to go. 

“This doesn’t make sense.” Toni frowned at the papers littered in front of her. “She wouldn’t keep the fact she had a blackmailer after her and myself from me. I refuse to believe it!”

FP knew it hurt her to see that Cheryl had kept this hidden from her on purpose. He would feel the same way if Alice did that. He looked up at her, sensing that she needed a break. 

“Toni, lets take a break. We have been working since ten this morning.” He suggested. 

Toni sighed, nodding before discarding the papers and headed out the door. Her heart skipped frantically at the thought. 

Cheryl was trying to keep herself from whoever took her. Then why didn’t she come to FP? Was she going to before it was too late?

All Toni knew was that her abductor had a personal issue with her and Cheryl.


	4. Blossom Affair

Chapter 4: Blossom Affair

June, 15, 2019

A Knick in Toni's heart as the clock struck ten o' clock tore in half. She tried sleeping on her side but only ended up curling up in Cheryl's side of the bedside. She kept expected Cheryl to snap at her for sleeping on her side. But nothing came not even a shriek. She tossed and turned for about an hour until she gave up. She checked the time and groaned.

It was only 11:23 P.M, still no sign of sleep in Antoinette's body. She had work in the morning at 11 A.M. You would be surprised how many people like to drink Alcoholic beverages in the morning.

Eventually, Toni tunes out her thoughts and falls into a slumber. About Four o'clock her alarms blares awaking Toni from her sleepy mind. She threw her legs over the edge of their queen sized bed, rubbing at the sandman in the corners of her eyes and sighed loudly to herself as she thought about her long day she had to deal with. 

She makes herself a pot of coffee, fighting the tears from leaving her eyes as Cheryl's favorite mug caught her sight. Day five seemed a lot harder than the other days. She arrived early at the Wyrm, that Veronica bought back from Hiram after her father got out of prison. 

October, 4th, 2018

Veronica came up to her with a smile written into her face. Toni tried to scoop out what she written but wasn't sure what it was. Veronica handed her a Manila folder with Bolded letters. 

Whyte Wyrm. 

Owner: Veronica Lodge.

Co-Owner: Antoinette Blossom.

She scanned the document with her eyes, trying to make sense of what she keeps re-reading. She looked up to the Latina with a-gaped mouth. 

"Veronica, are you serious?" She couldn't keep the shock out of her voice. 

Veronica nodded," Yes, I'm dead on my pearl necklace serious. There's no one who knows this place better than you. No more more qualified with the credentials to help run a bar. I'm always in New York and Miami running with Archie to do  gigs. His musical path has really taken off...especially after him having to take a break from music. So, I don't have enough time in-between running Pop's, La Bonne Nuit and now the Wyrm." She explained passionately. 

Toni's mind was blown away." So, what do you say, Antoinette? Is that a yes I hear?" This was an opportunity of the life time. She couldn't pass it up. 

She nodded her head." Yes, I'll take it!" Veronica smiled before hugging her.

"Well, Topaz, it's gonna be a pleasure to do business with you." She was about to turn away when Veronica said another thing," Don't forget to renew your liquor license. I don't need the feds on my ass. After my dad went to prison for... well you know..." 

He went to prison for intentional attempted murder against Forsythe Pendleton Jones 3rd. FP had gotten Mary to be his lawyer and Hiram, Penny and Malachi were all sent to behind bars. 

"Already working on it, Partner." Toni replied with a smirk. 

That night she told her wife the news and they celebrated with hot sex. 

June, 16th, 2019

11:23 A.M

After she walked in at 5 A.M, Toni went into the liquor cellar to replace the empty bottles of Whiskey, Rum, Tequila, Gin and other alcoholic beverages. She cleaned the bar and stools after last night staff failed to clean up a bar fight. 

"Topaz, James Runch is requesting table seven." Her assistant manager told her as she handed her the check-in list.

She clicked her tongue.” Alright, thanks, Kelly. Go check if we have enough Snakebite in the liquor cellar.” 

“On it, Boss.” Kelly said before walking away. 

It only been a few minutes since Kelly went to the basement to do inventory like Toni had told her to do so. She came back with a shake to her head.” Nope, all out.”

Toni bit back a sigh. This was the last thing she needed. “Go order some!” She barked. She already had Cheryl’s abduction make her on edge. 

“Yes, Ma’am.”


	5. Ties To Crime

Chapter 5: Ties To Crime

June, 25, 2019

"Has anything happened to Cheryl that would cause her blackmailer to kidnap her?" FP asks Toni on the 25th of June. 

Cheryl has officially been missing for Two and half weeks and sixteen days. Toni already sleeps and FP starts to worry. 

"She was almost raped by a guy she won't name from New York. His family paid her hush money to keep quiet and Penelope didn't believe anything bad ever happened to Cheryl..." FP decided he wouldn't write that in the official report. 

His stomach gnawed at the thought of Cheryl being left in such vulnerability. He knew about her attempt at Sweetwater. But this was brand new information. 

"When did this happen?" He asks honestly as he clenched his fists secretly underneath the table. 

"Apparently the night of Jughead's big trial... She hadn't spoken much to me about that night. Veronica would be the one to ask, Archie and Josie they were there that night." FP nodded his head before giving Toni a soft smile. 

"It's going to be okay. We will find her and bring her home." He tried to remain confident. But Toni and FP both knew that wealth doesn't keep you safe.

—A Few Days Later—

On June 28th at 1:23 P.M., the sky's were sunny and a slight chance of rain. FP had promised Toni to look in on Veronica. So that morning, he took his motorcycle for a drive to Four Seasons. He knocked on the door, waiting for one of the Lodges to answer.

"Mr. Jones, this quite a surprise," Veronica said as she welcomed him in. 

She took him to the couch for them to talk. She knew it was about Cheryl's investigation. She wasn't blind nor naïve to know that this is why he payed her a visit. The last time FP payed a kind visit it was after Jughead had gotten released from the Riverdale General. 

"Oh, well, I know... ever since the last time I was here..." She nodded at the recall to the event. 

"Yeah, FP, I'm sorry that he did that." FP shook his head." That was your father not you, Veronica. You didn't tell him to nearly kill my boy that night." 

"Yeah... I know I didn't, FP. But I still feel gutted by it. He's my father who did that to a kid that was my age at the time." 

FP sighed before taking a glance around." That's not why I'm here but I do want you to know that I don't blame or hold any of that against. I know just because you born into the Lodge name... doesn't mean that you are like your father in anyway or another." Veronica smirks. "Thank you, FP." 

"Anyways, why are you here for then?" She asked as she causally swirled the glass in her hand and took a quick sip.

"I need to know what happened to Cheryl doing the middle of sophomore year... please Veronica anything would help the cause." 

Her heart began to pound." Uh... well... off the record... She burned down Thornhill after she tried to take her life at Sweetwater...." FP's eyed her with complete shock. "Yeah... Archie, Betty, Jughead and I were the only ones who knew... well besides Toni." She added, swallowing the gulp down her throat. 

"Oh... dear... I made her..." She shook her head at him." No, you did not, FP. Her mother's abuse, Jason's death, the want to be who she was, her father murdered her brother that's what made her do it, not you." 

"I didn't help the matter. I should've just went to the authorities when I made the discovery..." 

"And what? Your son being murdered by Clifford? You would be in grief, FP. I know you wanted things differently but that's what would've happened. Cheryl forgave you a long time ago. She told me... well she was tipsy one night after helping at La Bonne Nuit. It was Jason's birthday and hers. Toni was at work and so she stopped by. She told me that she didn't blame you. She blamed her mother for marrying such a callus man and her father for pulling the trigger. Never did she blamed you." 

After finally discussing should-haves. FP and Veronica came to an agreement. Toni was their family and they would protect her in one way... the serpents. 

"So you're telling me that the St Clairs's son, Nick St Clair tried assaulting... Cheryl?" FP's throat felt thickened by the tear that streamed down his cheeks. 

"Yes. His parents payed Penelope Blossom hush money and... Cheryl was so heartbroken her mother didn't believe her.."

"That bitch!" He exclaimed angrily as he slapped his hand harshly on the couch, causing Veronica to wince. 

"Yeah, she's the halo queen of bitches." Veronica said as she leaned back to wipe at her eyes. "That's not all." 

"What there's more?" He asked, feeling his abdominal area tightened. 

"Archie paid him a visit after well Hiram made him have an 'accident'- after I let it slip that he tried to do the same with me when I was still with Archie..." She confided in him. 

His jaw locks tightly." He didn't..."

She shakes her head with a sad chuckle."No, I slapped him across the face the night he brought Jingle Jangle to the party. Betty was acting weird and I found out later that it was because Hal... anyways... no, nothing happened to me."

"Anyways back to the story, Nick had been furious at Archiekins for beating him up... that he nabbed him and held him hostage because his parents cut him off." 

"Serves him right." He laughed evilly at the fact Nick had gotten some payback. 

"I tried to scrounge up money for him, but I was short on case. He wanted... to...um...Archie escaped somehow and I roofied him." She chuckles lightly. 

"You are a bad ass, Lodge. You took on a slimy bastard like him and taught him a lesson using his own medicine. I'm impressed, Veronica." He smirked.

"That's not even the best part... in return for holding my boyfriend hostage... I held him for ransom and his parents disowned after they learned what he tried to do to Cheryl and I or who knows how many girls."

He got a realization that made his stomach knot with fear." Cheryl had gotten threats about her owing someone money and—" She gasped.

"You... you don't think Nick did this?"

He shrugged his shoulders." I don't know... but all the evidence would match up to the story. He wanted revenge for what he lost and what you've told me... that seems to be enough motive to want to crime." 

He watches her sink into the couch further. "Listen, Veronica, I don't know all the answers I'm just trying to piece everything together." He confessed, trying to soothe her nerves.

"Oh, pray to God not..."Veronica slips before she led him out of the Four Seasons.


	6. June 28th

Chapter 6: June 28th

June 28, 2019

"What do I to pay for this pleasure visit, Topaz?" The woman behind the glass snarked with pursed lips. 

Toni rolled her eyes, slamming down a paper and slid it through the hand slits. The woman's laugh made her blood boil. 

"Doesn't matter." Toni replied short and forced. 

Her blood boiled as the woman takes the paper into her hand and examines it. She didn't have time for rules and games that she knew she would play. 

"Ah... this is quite a generous offer but I gotta decline, Topaz."

"Just answer the question, did you ever demand those sums of money?!" She snapped finally having enough. 

Her red hair waved back as she scooted forward. "No, and you know I've been locked away for two years." 

"That didn't answer my question. Did you or didn't you ever demand these from Cheryl?" Toni's voice was nearly in a screech.

"No, Topaz, I had no involvement with her disappearance. Sure I wasn't very fond of Cheryl, but she was still my daughter." 

She scoffed at that." Your daughter?" She tapped once on the glass." You abused her, let her try to take her life! You didn't love her, so don't start acting like her mother now!" She barks before turning to leave the room.

She didn't even turn back as she exited the visiting room and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Penelope Blossom didn't deserve to say Cheryl was her daughter. She would abuse her, and now she wants to act like the mother of the year just because Cheryl finally disappeared.

She knows that Penelope had an ulterior motive. Money. More specifically the Maple Syrup Business. The Blossom's, Cheryl's Aunt Cricket and Uncle Bedford wanted to sell the family industry because it was bleeding them dry. 

Cheryl already gave them her answer. That happened a year ago, her answer was no. She remembered the sheer look of fear when Cheryl told them what she would do to them. 

After that, Toni never caught another glimpse of Cricket and Bedford. Still to this day, Cheryl's name is written into stone. She owns her shares and shared them with Toni.

—-xxx—

Unknown location

June, 29, 2019

“Let me out!” The voice cries,” I gave you what you wanted... please let me go!” The sound of metal rattles anxiously and the cries grew more panicked. 

“Not so fast, Sherry.” The voice was almost metallic to the ears. “I lost everything and now you’ll know what it’s like and so will your pretty little family.”


End file.
